Running Out of Time!
by puppylover234
Summary: Bella is a Vampire with a special gift. She knows of the Volturi and tries to run. But what happens when your past catches up with you? What happens when all you love is put at risk of death?
1. Preface

**Preface**  
BPOV

Date: March, 4.  
Year: 2008

I was running at top speed the wind blowing my hair behind me in a sea of chestnut. One thing I learned in my very long life was not to get attached to anyone that you meet, because it will only cause you pain. I was sure of a couple of things.

One: I was a vampire.

Two: I was completely lost with no hope of being the person I was before this retched curse was placed upon me.

And lastly I could control the elements. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. But what surprised me most was the fact that I could manipulate lightning.

Yeah, you could say I was special, but I would just tell you that I'm a freak among freaks. No one in this world knew a single thing about me. No one! I simply wouldn't let people get close. So can you imagine how scary it was for me when I came across a clan of seven vampires upon my return to Forks where my mortal life ended and my immortal life began!

Date: October, 21.  
Year: 2009

There they stood frozen, eyes locked on me, the only sound was their breathing, and their thumping hearts as I stalked closer to the hairy creatures. Only one thought came to my mind.

Enemy.

Their eyes were flickering everywhere. My instincts told me to fight, to protect so I threw myself at a furry beast just as one launched itself at me. Growling in a fit of rage both the creature and I fell to the ground with a hard smack! It's teeth were barley inches from my face. With all the force I could muster I knocked the beast back. Only to be tackled to the ground rudely again by its brothers. Just as I was about to give up I heard the voice of an angel.

"Bella!"

Followed by the sound of metal being ripped apart.

EPOV

Date: Unknown  
Year: 1918

I watched helplessly as my mother, my darling mother's eyes faded into a lifeless green, yes I knew that I was dying but why my mother? She was so full of life she loved everyone that she saw. So you could understand why I was a little more than upset when they hauled her off to the morgue.

My vision was getting blurry and you could hear my heart beat slowing down. This was it my last day on earth. I would get to spend eternity either in heaven of hell but what did it matter I was finally going to rest.

Just as I was excepting my fate, someone entered the room and wheeled my mother away. And my vision went completely blank! I heard whispers of sound followed by a pure smooth voice.

"I will take you back, change you." The voice breathed in my ear. Was it God?

I let out a breathy groan in response. Then all of a sudden I could feel cold hands around my body, and hear the wind whisper in my ear. As soon as it started it stopped.

I heard a muted "Sorry," before everything was on fire.

CPOV

Date: One day later…  
Year: 1918

What have I done? I looked on to see the poor boy thrashing and screaming. I buried myself deeper in the corner. I wish I could take away his pain. I remembered the pain clearly. There was nothing you could do to put the fire out. I cringed. He still had two more days to suffer. To burn in living hell.

EPOV

Date:?  
Year: 1918

I was on fire! Burning from the inside out. The pain wasn't going away! Was I going to burn forever?  
I screamed useless cries for someone to kill me. But no one answered my cries.

I burned for what felt like forever. I could see nothing but the black. I heard a racing beat. What was it?

I found out later it was my heart. Fighting against the fire. But losing the hopeless battle. The fire was fading from my limbs, it left then cool and numb.

As the relief faded from my system the burn grew stronger in my chest. I screamed bloody murder.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! My heart was flying. Beating a fast continues rhythm

Then there was no burning and no beat. Both lost the battle.

**Remembering The Past**

BPOV

Date: March, 4.

Year: 2008

The Volturi. Royalty? Not to me, executing innocents for their own joy. They are the dirt between the souls of my shoes. Only one, one vampire in this world knew I existed and he burned. Burned because of me, my power, my curse. I burned him for making me endure the fire, the pain of changing into what I am. I was as bad if not worse than the Volturi, because of the one mistake I made to my sire (person who creates vampire). So I run, for fear of discovery, to Forks, Washington. A place where it rains constantly. The perfect place for any vampire, to which I hope that none are near. But of coarse with my bad luck I had to find the only coven in a 300 mile radius. Their sent hit me like a ton of bricks. Seven individual scents.

I wheeled around and started booking it to my house, it would never be home, because home is where the heart is I have no heart. It stopped beating ages ago, right here in this very town. Where I dimly remember what my parents looked like, but I knew that they were devastated when I 'disappeared' . I sighed. I was going to have to face toughs vampires sooner or later. Whether I liked it or not.

~_~

EPOV

Date: April, 19.

Year: 1968.

Fifty years have passed since I was changed, fifty years of self loathing, fifty years of unchanging nights and to bright a days. Fifty years of countless people being killed for the benefit of my throat, and only one thought came to my mind. Why?

I know my creator, Carlisle, changed me because he was lonely and no one would know that I was gone, but who would do this to someone? Doom them to an eternity in the shadows. Gone was my happy forever.

Carlisle found his mate a little while after I left, he'd said I was soul searching, I'd say I was killing, I was a murderer. Esme, Carlisle's mate, jumped off a cliff after her baby died. Truly I felt sorry for her but after living with them for a decade I was tired of hearing their loving thoughts towards each other, that's when I left because I wouldn't begrudge them their happiness with my useless existence.

BPOV

Date: March, 11.

Year: 2008

It has been a week and the vampire's still haven't contacted me in any way! I guess I was going to have to do that myself, but before I even think about confronting them I was going to have to practice. You never know what kind of unknown threats another coven holds.

I ran into the clearing closest to my house, a beautiful little spot with wildflowers every where you looked. It was breath taking. The way the wind whistled threw the grass. It was a place of true peace. I would not interrupt what little peace this world held. I ran a little farther and found a cliffy hillside with very few trees and lots of space.

I cleared my head. Only let thoughts of water flow through it, I started moving picking up water particles as danced through the misty air. Soon enough I had a continues stream of water cutting and slicing the air around me, hovering in mid-air. I open my eyes and let the water peel away from itself. Landing on the ground. I felt a slow smile spread across my face, I really chose the right place to live, but it was easy enough to pull water out of thin air anywhere I went.

Next I thought about wind, I let it consume me. I started moving on impulse, dashing back and forth. Swaying my arm trough the air, turning, bouncing, and gliding around the clearing, making mini tornadoes and blowing away dead trees thrusting them into the water below the ragged cliff. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, slowly I opened my eyes. I didn't expect to see what I saw.

~_~

EPOV

Date: February, 22.

Year: 2008

Friday, school was hectic Alice kept seeing visions of a female vampire, but every time it was blurry and distant. Jasper kept on thinking of the vampire wars and I tried my hardest to block the annoying human thoughts, that kept on zooming ahead to the little breaks we got here and there. It was incredibly infuriating to listen to the thoughts of the little boys in this school pretend they were men, or the girls ogling my brothers and I. I sighed out of boredom there was really nothing to do.

_'Edward!_' Alice mentally shouted. Her eyes glazed over she was having a vision.

_A beautiful woman prancing about a clearing hair everywhere eyes closed. She looked happy, a smile on he delicate face. But suddenly it turned horrific! She lay mangled and broken in the same meadow, hair covering most of the damage, but her face was contorted in pai_n. _She was sobbing._

Abruptly I got up, growling in anger staring at my sister. I wouldn't let it happen to that beautiful girl, I simply would NOT!

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked concerned. Alice briefly told them about her vision, to quiet for the humans around us to hear.

"What does it mean?" Emmett asked completely clueless to his surroundings.

"I don't know!" Alice answered, it was rare for Alice to not know of anything, few and far between.

The rest of the day dragged on we could find no answers. One thing I knew from that vision that even Alice didn't know or she pretended not to notice, and that was who ever this girl was she was tugging on my unused heart, pulling the strings in what ever way she pleased. And not even knowing it yet!

~_~

Date: March, 4.

Year: 2008.

We didn't know when the girl was going to show up. I was growing more impatient as I waited countless hours for her to even show up. Alice still wasn't clear on the exact date she would arrive. Her voice kept ringing through my mind. "She will come here when she decides to come here, nothing you can say or do will make it happen faster!" But she was just as anxious as I was to finally meet the stranger, this girl who will become intertwined with my family and my life. That is the day my silent heart waits for, the day when true happiness falls upon the people whom I love dearly.

~_~

Date: March, 11.

Year: 2008.

I was out hunting with may family while waiting for the mysterious vampire to show up I was pathetically eager. I was currently occupied with a heard of deer, when I heard the sound of unnatural a huge quantity of water hitting the ground. I stopped breathing as I neared the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Brown hair flowing down in little waves to the center of her back, eyes closed a smile on her flawless face. She started to dance around the clearing twirling with the wind in her hair she seemed distracted. I faintly heard the sound of my family walking up to me, as the goddess giggled nothing else mattered in the world other than making her happy. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, she froze, becoming living stone. All signs of happiness disappeared from her face. I frowned, did we cause that?


	2. 2 The New World

2. The New World

BPOV

Date: March 11, 2008.

They were here, watching me as I used my power. I was alert. I crouched down a growl coming out of my throat. That's when I noticed their eye's, all of their eyes were liquid gold, animal hunters, like me. As I realized this I stood up, and smiled pleasantly at the coven, hiding my shame, I wish I realized that sooner. One of the vampires took a step away form the others to get closer to me, and he spoke, his voice ringing through the clearing.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." His voice rang with confidence, like there was no chance that I was capable of even hurting him. He took a couple more steps onto the clearing and raised his hand.

"Hi, Carlisle. I'm Bella." I matched his movements and we shook hands.

"This is my family." I noticed how Carlisle used the word family instead of coven. "My wife, Esme. And our children, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward" As he spook the names of his family the ones I assumed were mates put their arms over each other. The only one that was left out was a beautiful bronze haired boy, his hair tousled looking like he just got out of bed. I felt a rather strange lull to go put my arms around his waist, my mouth was watering.

~_~

EPOV

Date: March 11, 2008.

Goddess, that was the only way to describe the woman standing before my family. She smiled and shook the hands of my mother and siblings, my body ached to bury my face in the hair on her beautiful head, to smell her intoxicating aroma. I smiled the biggest smile as I came to a conclusion. I would make her mine.

'_Edward, why are you acting like an idiot?'_ Alice mentally scolded a smile on her face. Emmett looked at me like I lost my mind. Bella stood before me.

"Hello," Bella breathed. That's when I realized that I couldn't hear a whisper from her. I ground my teeth together in frustration and concentration. Bella looked at me and held her hand out. I took it swiftly and felt a jolt of electricity flow down my spine, I dropped her hand just as fast, shaking my fingers against the tingling sensation.

"Sorry!" Bella apologized? Looking shamefaced.

~_~

BPOV

Date: March 11, 2008.

I shook everyone's hand, leaving the best for last.

"Hello," I breathed barley able to make a sound, I put my hand out so he could shake it, he looked frustrated. Why? A minute ago he look determinated. He grabbed my hand in one swift graceful movement, that was the first time I felt the spark of energy, and set it down just as quick. He started to move his hand shaking it like you would if it was numb, that's when I realized that I actually shocked him with my power. In the short amount of time that I had known him, and I actually hurt him already. Of coarse I wasn't scared of using my gift, but I was scared of hurting him or his family, already I could picture myself as a permanent fixture of this coven, which was bad considering the fact that the Volturi were already suspecting that I existed.

"Sorry!" I looked him over making sure he was all right. When something came to my mind and made me smile. "I knew I felt a spark between us." As soon as it was out I was laughing uncontrollably, knowing that I probably looked like an idiot, I didn't care. The look on Edwards face was priceless! He was chuckling with me, and soon after his family joined.

"Did you do that?" Edward asked breathless. I looked into the depth of his liquid gold eyes and nodded a frown crossing my face. Would I cause him more pain?

~_~

EPOV

Date: March 11, 2008.

Carlisle invited Bella to come to our house, Alice was jumping up and down while Jasper tried to calm her down, and Rosalie was scowling at everything in sight while Emmett was trying to get her attention. I was so happy when Bella accepted that I was surprised that I wasn't jumping up and down with Alice. Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question, I just shrugged. Even I didn't know the emotions running through my body. She told us that she would follow our scents there because she left something at her house.

~_~

BPOV

They asked me to join them at their house, Yeah. Alice, the short pixy of a vampire, was jumping up and down in anticipation, for what? Her mate, Jasper, was trying to calm her down which surprisingly worked right away. Rosalie, the blond with an ego, was glaring at everything in sight, clearly not pleased. Emmett, a huge burly vampire with short black curly hair was trying to get Rosalie's attention. Esme was looking at her 'children' with adoration, you could feel the love for them coming off of her in waves, Edward was smirking like there was no tomorrow. I seen Edward shrug before I left.

I started running towards my house when I suddenly caught the scent of another vampire, a vampire that I didn't know. I slowed my pace, crouching low, I entered my house with caution. I heard a giggle and went to my barely furnished living room. There on my couch was a little vampire with luminescent red eyes, smiling to herself.

"You've been hiding from us for a long time now." She declared. Wait, why would she say 'us'? I didn't even know her! Then it hit me! The Volturi, they found me!

~_~

APOV

I was so happy! Bella, she was so beautiful. Of coarse she needed to go shopping for new and better clothes. I couldn't stop bouncing, I positively buzzed with happiness. Jasper was trying to calm me down, and of coarse it worked, with him being able to control emotions. We were headed back to the house when a vision made me fall to the ground in pain and loss.

_Bella, was talking to a vampire when all of a sudden she fell to the ground. After the vision went black nothing was seen it was like Bella didn't exist!_

~_~

JasperPOV

Alice fell to the ground holding on to her head, pain rocked through her. Alice! Was my only thought! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!

~_~

EPOV

Alice and I watched the vision together, by the end I was on the ground with her. Bella! It was then that I knew that I would never be able to live without her. She was my world, I started to run following her scent like my lifeline. No coherent thought in my mind.

~_~

BPOV

The vampire sat still on the couch in obvious concentration, after a while she let out a roar of rage and lunged at me!


	3. 3 Rush Hour

**3. Rush Hour**

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

_The vampire sat still on the couch in obvious concentration, after a while she let out a roar of rage and lunged at me!_

**March 11, 2008.**

Unknown POV

That stupid girl, she would never be able to defeat a member of the Volturi, but she still tried! I laughed at her pathetic attempts. She growled a fierce snarl. If I weren't a vampire I would have been scared. Then the most bizarre thing happened I was stuck! I couldn't move at all! Then she had the courage to laugh at me?! I concentrated my hardest looking at her with sheer hate. This made her smile wider.

~_~

BPOV

The vampire glared at me with pure hate, at that I smiled. The tables turned. I felt myself gain confidence. I walked to her, thinking over words that yearned to come out of my mouth. The little vampire roared at my closeness. MONSTER! I thought.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the girl. A sinister smile crept across her face.

"You worst nightmare… who are you?" She spoke calmly.

"You wouldn't have the guts to even dream about me," I explained. "I already know you are one of the Volturi, now tell me!" she cringed. I stepped closer to the vile beast of a girl.

"Jane!" she shouted, "My name is Jane." Jane was breathing hard.

"Why are you here?" I asked calmer now that she planned to co-operate. If she still wanted to fight I'd give her a fight.

"My masters have an interest in your power, they want you to join us." She was shivering constantly, like she was cold. "They would stop at nothing to get you! They told me to restrain you, to bring you to them, but as you can see it failed. You see," Jane was still explaining things I was getting bored, with the slightest flick of my wrist I had her gasping for air, yet she was finding none.

"Stop pussyfooting around things and tell me." I demanded

"Will you join the Volturi?" she asked desperate.

"No!" I answered her, sure of my answer.

"Will you let me go?" Jane asked me, I debated. Either way the Volturi would know of my existence but…

Someone crashing through the door interrupted me. Edward, I immediately knew it was him. I turned around he was looking at me then to Jane, then back at me. I searched his face, his eyes met mine. I was lost in the golden depths of his molten eyes, he slowly stepped forward and pulled me to his chest. I lost my concentration, who was with us?

Edward fell to the ground in pain withering on my tiled floor, I looked at Jane she clearly thought she was going to win but she crossed the line, now she was going to die. I was enraged, with no clear thought in my mind I sprang at the poor excuse for a girl. She collapsed beneath me and that is where she belonged. She pushed me off her, as soon as I was on solid ground I moved the fight outside. As soon as I was outside Edward was crouched in front of me protecting me, I carefully moved him to the side with my power, Edward seemed confused. Jane lunged at me teeth barred, hissing, I dodged her movement and started to circle her. Thinking of thunder and flames, then I started dancing around her, she looked at me bewildered I smiled menacingly. Then I could feel the heat of fire on the outside of my body, I started to bend it. Calling on lightning I hit her with both fire and electricity. She screamed, shill and loud, rattling the windows of my house. She was burning all to soon, to quick I thought dryly. She died too quick!

"Bella?" I heard Edward murmur from behind me I whirled around to see his beautiful face, shocked.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, a fierce look on his face it was then that I knew I was in love.

_~_~_

EPOV

March 11, 2008.

"How did you do that?" I demanded knowing that she didn't have to answer my question. She just killed a vampire basically with the flick of her wrist. I was shocked that someone so small and beautiful could have so much power, yet I knew that even though I could be in danger I still had feelings for this angel of a girl, whether she had feelings for me or not. I remembered Jane's gift and the effect it had on me, yet when Jane tried to use it on Bella it didn't work… how could that be?

"Well…" Bella started, "I…I…It's complicated." She concluded, I was hurt did she trust me?

~_~

BPOV

I couldn't tell him without him thinking I was a monster, I just couldn't. I looked at him, his expression was pained.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked, his voice cracked. Did I trust him? What kind of stupid question was that? Of coarse I trusted him, with all my heart… and I barely even knew him! But I couldn't tell him everything just yet, I deeply wanted to, but I couldn't yet, I would wait.

"Of coarse!" I answered immediately. He smiled faintly and held out his hand, it as then that I remembered we were supposed to go to his house, I smiled sheepishly. Before we were even running Alice came into view and we stopped dead in our tracks, growling Alice stepped forward.

"How dare you!" She pointed at Edward and then glared at me, "I was worried sick about the both of you!" She yelled stepping closer, shaking her fist in Edward's face, I could tell she was furious. "And you, my friend," she looked at me, speaking quietly in a softer voice still angry, "Have some explaining to do." She grabbed my hand and started running with Edward behind us, he quickly caught up. We were at their house in less than one minute. Alice turned toward me, smiling now and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay." She let go of my hand and darted into the house.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized. Quickly grabbing my hand and tugging me forward. All of the Cullens watched us as we entered. Esme was smiling, she walked towards us and pulled me in for a tight hug, She let go of me a little while later. Carlisle looked at his son, and raised an eyebrow. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward nod.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" I replied immediately.

He looked strait into my eyes and said "Esme and I were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a while" What? They wanted me? I smiled, I quickly glanced at Edward, then looked down. I nodded already knowing that if I could get closer to Edward I would.

"Great!" Carlisle said cheerfully, at the same time Alice ran over to me and tugged me upstairs showing me all of the rooms and which room would be mine, I felt like I really belonged here, that this was home. This would be the first home I ever had. She pushed me into the next room.

"This is your room." She concluded. It was beautiful. The walls were a nice royal blue, my favorite color. There was an acoustic guitar in the corner, a booth for recording. How did she know I liked music? I examined the rest of the room. It was perfect. "What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's beautiful." I said truthfully, "How did you know I loved guitar?" I asked suspiciously.

"I tell you my secret… If you tell us yours."

How did she know that I had a secret? "Fine," I gave in, if I was going to 'live' with them then I ought to be truthful. "I'll tell." Alice smiled at me

"You first." She concluded as she pulled me down the stairs.


	4. 4 Resurfacing

**4. Resurfacing **

**Part One.**

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

_"I tell you my secret… If you tell us yours."_

_How did she know that I had a secret? "Fine," I gave in, if I was going to 'live' with them then I ought to be truthful. "I'll tell." Alice smiled at me_

_"You first." She concluded as she pulled me down the stairs_.

BPOV

Alice pulled me down stairs. If I could I would have been sweating, before we came into view I heard, "…all on her own!" from a velvet voice. I was jumpy. We were at the base of the steps and all eyes were on us, some curious, some cautious and some jealous.

"So…" I began really not knowing when to start. "You really don't know a lot about me and I you." I was stalling I knew it, but I couldn't stop. "One thing I never let myself do in my 130 years of life was get close to someone, I just couldn't risk putting them in danger." My words started to flow freely now, "Edward seen me at my worst, a side of me I never want anyone to see." Edward looked dejected, "You see my power, curse, whatever you want to call it, is me being able to manipulate the Elements. A power that the Volturi are after now that they know I exist, but one thing is curtain now that I have killed one of them I will either be put to death or forced to join them." Edward growled at that, I needed to leave to protect them it was the only way. I had to they were like family even though I only knew them for a couple of hours.

"So I will be leaving, I can't put others in danger because of me, its not in my nature, I'm greatly sorry," I quickly turned to leave but strong arms encircled my waist.

"No! No! No!" Edward whispered fiercely as the others started to pull us into a hug. "Please don't leave! I just found you!" He begged, it was awful to see him beg. I couldn't see him in pain. I sighed in defeat, if they wanted me they'd get all of me, every little bump and flaw. Edward smiled, a half smile so beautiful I had to look down to make sure I was still standing. I giggled at my stupidity. Then all trace of happiness left the room as Alice gasped and fell to the ground.

Jasper was beside her in a second, "Alice, what's wrong?" He quickly looked at Edward, "Explain!" Jasper snapped.

"The Volturi," was all Edward said.

It has begun!

**BPOV**

No they were not going to sacrifice themselves for me. If the Volturi wanted me they'd get me 110% of me. If the were even brave enough to touch a hair on any of the Cullens heads I would give them a new definition to fit the word PAIN! I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, it was getting ready to explode, the only other time I felt like this was when I was dancing with fire, I needed to get outside NOW.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and stormed outside, hoping that they wouldn't follow me. I couldn't see anything but a bright red, I was losing control. _'NO!'_ My mind screamed the fire was burning its way through me, I felt the presence of others with me this could not be happening. The fire was winning control over my body there was no way this was going to end up for the better. I knew my eyes would be bright red, showing the fire beneath my skin, all of a sudden I felt a wave of calm seep into my bones putting out the fire.

I closed my eyes and let the calm take over cooling my very soul when I opened my eyes, I was happy to see the faces of my family, wait family? Did they even think of me like that? I looked into Esme's loving eyes and knew my answer, Yes, they accepted but I only told them my brief history, would they be so willing when I told them the whole story? I knew in order to find out I would have to tell, but I couldn't let doubt overpower me now, I sighed and got up off the ground. '_When did I fall?'_ kept on running through my head I looked into everyone's eyes raising an eyebrow in question, Alice tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. Then a wave of pure undiluted fear swept over everyone as their gazes darted to my face. I knew they was coming I just didn't know when.

"Okay…" I started, "I have to tell you up strait," They looked at me confused. "My past is long and lonely 130 years I have traveled running for fear of getting caught." Recognition crossed their faces. I took a long breath, "My parent used to live here in Forks, I don't remember what they look like but I know they were strong beautiful people. Well any way, you see, on my 17th. Birthday my mother took me to the movies and I was told to get us some popcorn while she got us a seat, well when I went to pay I couldn't find my wallet so I told the person to wait and I went to go searching for my mother,

"When I got to the supposed theater it was empty, I looked around and saw flames where the seats at the back were supposed to be. I walked towards the flames and saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She walked towards me and smiled a deadly smile," Just remembering it gave me the chills, "She was pushed to the floor by someone but it was way to fast for my human eyes to see, there was a terrible sound. The sound of metal being torn apart. I remember screaming as the male, that knocked the woman to the floor, threw pieces of her into the fire. I saw a glint in his eyes as he made his way over to me I turned to run but even I, the weak human at the time, knew that it was a feeble attempt to get away. I felt his sharp teeth sink into my weak flesh, as if it were paper thin." I absentmindedly traced the crescent shaped mark on my neck. "Then every thing went black."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait everyone I just got caught up in school work, and family stuff. I will hopefully be updating my other story soon as well. Thank you all for waiting, again my apologies.**

Bella's story

EPOV

"The pain was unbearable, as you all know." The beautiful creature before me whispered. I was horrified that anyone could even do that to such a pure and angelic girl. "When I woke up, I was alone. No one was around. I was in a forest yet I didn't remember how I got there." She continued with an emotionless expression, I wanted to see her smile, see light in her eyes. "Life surrounded me; I remember the smell, the feeling. I didn't have any burn in the back of my throat like most of the vampires I encountered did." My dead heart broke as I watched her explain her history, alone?

Something in the back of my mine questioned why? Why did I feel this way for a woman I barely knew? Why was it hard to see her in pain? Why was I falling for her? I had no answers for the questions that kept jumping into my head. I got lost inside my mind.

~_~

I tried to refocus on the conversation, "… And that's my history." She concluded with a sigh. What? My mind screamed. She was done? When did that happen?! I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention, but when ever I looked into her smoldering gold eyes, I got lost and I couldn't look away. When ever she spoke it felt like my stone heart would beat again, for the first time in nearly 100, years I felt alive. It was then that I realized that I was in love with this incredibly strong and independent woman. My Bella, my mind contently sighed.

Everyone turned to look at me, the expressions on their faces were confused except the one on my angels face, it was purely shocked. That was when it hit me! I SAID THE WORDS OUTLOUD!!!!

BPOV

"My Bella," a voice sighed. I looked up immediately into the eyes of the beautiful man that whispered the words, shocked. I must have misheard him; yeah that was more like it. He, the man that could be mistaken for one of the Greek gods, could never think like that about someone like me. I was beautiful from a humans' point of view but from a vampires' that was highly unlikely. But the way he looked at me, it made my knees weak, and I couldn't think properly, it was the that I knew I was in love with the Greek god himself.

**Okay I know that it is short but it is only a warm up for longer and better chapters. Thank you all for waiting soooooo long for this you guys are the best. Please Review!!! Tell me if you like it or not!**


End file.
